


Escape from Tomorrow

by Mapletoastt



Series: Escape from Tomorrow [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapletoastt/pseuds/Mapletoastt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the year 2096. There is no sickness or death here, only the great ascension into Titans arms. One of the last untouched paradises left on Earth, work hard enough and you will leave this place and never have to work again. That is just not good enough for some. Ymir, a frequent trouble maker and laundry lady who happens to be a boxing champion on the side along with her partner in crime, Annie. This is the how the future became the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first published fic ever. Not much to say but I hope you like it.

Tap

Tap

Tap

 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” 

Tap 

Tap 

Ta- 

“YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MONSTER!! “ the voice of the man roared at the woman on the ground. She didn’t stir, she didn’t make a sound as she was dragged out into the sea. 

“You will pay for what you’ve done to me, what you’ve done to us! “ he continued on, his rough hands twisting around her neck as he began smashing her head in and out of the water. She could feel her skull on the verge of fracture before another voiced intervened. 

“Reiner! Stop now!! You’re going to kill her, then we’ll really be in trouble! “ the pounding stopped and the fingers unclenched from her battered neck as she saw the rippled figures move away from her body and blend into darkness. 

 

****

 

“ Good morning, Soldier! Today is February 17th, 2096. Happy 19th birthday, Soldier! “ cooed the automated voice that greeted her every morning and every night since day one. She swore that voice was going to drive her to the brink of insanity. Correction. It already has. 

There was a groan followed by a loud yawn as the sheets rustled and there sat a woman, half awake and already having a terrible day. 

“ Haven’t I already told you fuckers that my name is not soldier. I’m Ymir! I’ve given you three year to figure that out by now dumbass. “ 

Ymir rubbed her eyes and hoped she would wake up in a different place, anywhere but here. There was no luck, the same as the days before. White walls, white bed, all the same fucking white. She exhaled and stretched her arms before dragging herself out of bed, only to be stopped by a closed door, “ I don’t think so soldier! Wellness evaluation first! “ 

She swore the day she got out of this place, the first thing she will do is give the owner of the voice a punch in the face but she knew all she would do is punch a lifeless machine. Ymir did as the machine ordered, which meant a prick of a finger and to stare into an almost blinding red beam. On occasion she would make faces while staring to bug whoever was looking at her through the cameras, but mostly for her own humor. 

Once that was taken care of, the voice wouldn’t bug her until late tonight. Ymir stripped off her clothes only to put on an almost identical set. White shirt and white pants with a large red strip running down her sides and a barcode printed on her chest with a pair of ugly brown work boots. 

It was just another boringly normal day. As she stepped out of her room, she joined all the other brainwashed people in white heading to work. 

“Morning! “ said a woman as she scurried past Ymir. 

Ymir being the morning person she is only responded with a grunt. 

The elevator to the main floors were always crowded, today she found herself shoulder to shoulder with two hulking security guards and a woman who smelled like bread in front of her. She was almost tempted to grab one of the guards weapons and shoot herself right then and there, though she was reminded once again that if she were to die there would be a few people to mourn her death. Oh how she hated the sight of crying women. 

 

“Hey ugly!”

Ymir looked around to find where the insult came from, if it wasn’t even was directed towards her. 

“Yeah, You! The tall freckle faced broad, over here! “ 

There standing at the entrance to the cafeteria was a shorter woman with greasy blonde hair and a nose Adrien Brody would call big. 

“Not in the mood today Annie, especially before I have had my coffee. “

With a chuckle, Annie wrapped an arm around the other woman’s waist and guided her into the breakfast line. Annie had been her longer than anyone Ymir knew in this hell whole. It was a surprise she was still sane, but she knew there was one thing that could get even the most pacifistic person to blow off a little steam. Boxing. Both women happened to be remaining champions of the ring. 

Annie sported a freshly blacked eye from her last match, which Ymir quickly took noticed too. 

“Holy shit Blondie, looks like you got hell last night. Who’d you go up against? One of the guards? “ Ymir questioned.

Annie took a sip from her coffee mug with a sigh. “I wish it were one of the guards. It was your favorite best friend who did this to me, “ She took hold of a tray of food and walked away to find a table as her curious companion tailed behind. “I put up a fucking good fight, If only you hadn’t passed out when you did. “ her pale blue eyes met the pair of hazel ones across from hers then they both looked to the figure approaching. 

“Shit. “ 

“ You two, eat up fast and get down to the laundry room. It’s pretty important this time. “ a female barked and began to walk away when a firm hand grabbed hold of her shirt. “ Who says we have to listen to you Mikasa? Old man Pix want us to wash his socks a third time? “ before Ymir could react, Mikasa had already made her move and shoved her head into the cold steel tables. The woman grunted as she was pinned down. 

Mikasa brought her lips to brush up against Ymir’s ear as her hot breath ran chills down the taller woman’s spine. “No sock duty today ladies, Captain Erwin wants you this time. Now, go! “ her stern tone made Ymir's blood boil and only gave her even more of a reason to bash her teeth out in her next match later that night. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance later. Let’s just go see what big man wants first. “ With that they were escorted by the demon to one of the more restricted apartments in the annex. Floor seven was only for commanding officers and their subordinates. Ymir hasn’t been up her in ages. They continued down the hall and passed more rooms and at the end there was a pair of metal doors. Ymir watched as Mikasa fidgeted with her key card to get the damn thing opened. “You think he’ll put the stripped briefs in the wash or the polka dot ones? “ she whispered to Annie and both tried to hide their chuckles but they were a few seconds too late as the doors opened and they quickly straightened their postures and entered the suite. 

“Thank you Ms.Ackerman, that’s all I need for now. “ with that, Mikasa bowed and glared as Ymir gave a toothy grin in her direction. 

There was a long heavy sigh across the room. “Good morning ladies, sleep well last night? “ The room was almost pitch black except for the florescent lights at outlined the perimeter of the room. Ymir and Annie looked at each other and searched for the owner of the voice but as they ventured further into the room, they felt hands on their shoulders and were pushed forward.

“Please, have a seat. This shouldn’t take long. “


	2. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of having updates every Friday or Saturday, what do you think? Be warned. It is 2:30am and I apologize of things are confusing. I'm just really tired..

Of course this was to happen to her. Bad luck always had its ways of gravitating in her direction ever since birth, though being the way she is, Ymir is never going to deny a good challenge. 

“Ymir, “ the sharp azure eyes locked on the taller woman. 

“It seems you’ve been having bad dreams for the past few weeks now, would you like to talk about that? “ 

“It’s nothing sir, I will check in with the clinic to find the source. “ Ymir gave a defeated sigh. 

She lied, and Annie could see it in her eyes. So did Erwin. The man stood from his seat and began to rummage through his desk until coming across a manila folder. He held the folder with the care as if it were an infant, the sight was strange yet intriguing to both women. Ymir gave a puzzled look down to Annie, who only replied in a shrug. “ Wow. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was just to find this, must’ve broken at least a dozen safety regulations but that’s away from the point. “ he raised a hand and signaled for them to take a seat. 

The folder looked like it came straight from Hell. There was a corners scorched off and blacked while the rest was covered in god knows what. All paper had been destroyed in 2076 to reduce hassle and all important public information was converted to computers and tablets. Whatever was in this folder must be pretty important for Erwin to go out of his way to show them. 

“Before I show you, promise me you will not tell anyone of this file. You came to me to discuss a request in new and more creative attire for our citizens clothing and that is all, got it? “ Erwin ordered in which both women nodded. 

He began to carefully uncover the mess of the outer papers only to find a photograph. A family portrait. There was a man and woman, both dressed in heavily layered clothing, guns slung over their shoulders. The woman however was cradling a child in her arms. Ymir raised an eyebrow and leaned in to get a better look at the child. Big blue eyes took up most of the infants face, they didn’t at all looked like Erwin's or Annie’s, no, these we’re filled with pure innocence. Something that had been lost in the world for a long time. Ymir found herself in a trance before Annie gave her a nudge to “wake up.” 

“You’re looking at the Reiss family. Both parents were reported dead over 19 years ago, however.. “ 

Erwin paused, picking up a small sticky note attached to the back of the photograph. 

“The child, Historia Reiss, we have found her out in the wastelands just over a week ago. She was nearly dead but one of our scouting drones spotted her just in time. “ 

Annie kept an stern face when learning of the finding but, Ymir had been the near opposite of her usual careless and arrogant state. She was eager to know more about the girl, it was as if some old spark of humanity had been awakened with Ymir. It made Annie a bit worried. 

“ What else can you tell me about her? “ Ymir demanded, her voice rising. 

Her eyes were blazing as she stood, knocking the chair over in the process, as her palms slammed down on the table. 

“She is in a coma down in the clinic, we predicted she would wake sometime tomorrow which is precisely why I requested you two here. Both of you will be there when she wakes up and it will be both of you to train her in our ways here in the Vault. Make her into a productive member of our society is all I ask. “ 

Ymir growled and was just about to loose her shit but Annie placed a firm hand on her friends shoulder and gave her a menacing look. Who was this person before her? This was not the hot head freckled satan she had known since they were kids. No, this was a complete stranger. 

They exchanged a few words before saluting and fleeing the room. They only made it a few feet until Annie pinned Ymir against a wall. 

“What the hell was that back there!? You drink some bleach or something? I have never seen you act like that! “ Annie scolded. 

Ymir avoided eye contact and pushed the girl off of her and stormed down the hall. Inside, Ymir was just as confused as Annie was to what was going on with her. Naturally she was pretty composed but when she saw that photograph. The man and the infant. Something snapped and she could no longer control herself. 

“I just need some time alone, okay, I will see you later tonight..” 

If there was one way to get things off her mind, it was a good little old fashioned fight and she knew exactly where to find one.


	3. Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry about yesterday. Was out celebrating NCOD so..came home pretty tired and a bit cranky. This chapter should make up for it, at least I hope. 
> 
> Have a great night guys! Hope you like it. :)

Sweat beaded on her face, dripping down her neck and soaking into her shirt. Ymir felt like she was having a heart attack, and yet she continued to stomp down the halls of this damned asylum. A few curious souls were brave enough to make eye contact with the angered woman but most knew to better not stir the angered titan. 

"Hey Ymi- woah, what the hell happened to you? " asked the head of the third floor, also known as Rose. 

Ymir gave a fake excuse and continued on down, leaving the woman a little confused. 

She picked up her pace from a panicked walk to full sprint. The images of the family appeared over and over in her mind, it clouded her mind she almost forgot where she going. 

Her boots screeched as she came to a stop at the door to her room, she fumbled to keep her wrist still as the scanner read the tattooed bar code. Ymir instantly threw herself on the bed and buried her face into the sheets. She couldn't explain what was going wrong with her, what got her so upset. The photograph triggered something within her, it made her chest ache and she wanted to cry, no, she wanted to scream. 

Ymir didn't quite know how she ended up in the vault, nobody really knew, and nobody bothered to question the higher authorities. They were afraid they might be charged with conspiracy or insubordination and be thrown in rehabilitation. 

The closest thing to idea of the outside world was the dreams that taunted her every night. Each one included the same cast of characters but what really unusual to her was in each one, she died a different way. Whether it be she was drowning, or awake as she watched hands pull at her innards. Those have been the most brutal so far. 

As much as she wanted to tell someone, as much as she wanted to confine her worst fears with someone, as much as she wanted to be protected by someone. There was no one she felt that sort of warmth with. Sure she had friends and fighting buddies that she loved and cared for deeply, something was always missing.

Ymir squeezed her eyes shut as an impossible thought entered her brain. 

"No..no..I don't need that..especially that.." 

She turned on her back as her hazel orbs met the ceiling, they remained still for a few seconds and drifted towards the camera in the far corner of her room. It began to blink and then the exact robotic voice began to speak. 

" Soldier, what do you think you're doing? Taking a nap? Work hours had just begun! Get up or I'll have to send someone down there to get you up and to your station! " 

Ymir raised her middle finder to the camera in response. 

"Now now no need for that kind of profanity, soldier. I know you're better than that now come along, it seems the survivor from beyond the vault has awoken and Captain wants you there. " 

"Now? " 

"NOW. " 

***

 

The infirmary was bustling with life and controlled chaos, nurses were fluttering about from room to room as they carried supplies to their patients who today were the survey corps. The only residents allowed to exit the vault and update the archives on how the outside world changes from month to month. " Only the brave and suicidal ones join the Survey Corps, " one woman told Ymir when she first arrived at the vault. She almost did, but Annie managed to talk some sense into her. 

"Ymir! You're finally here. " Annie said as she walked towards Ymir. 

"I guess the Survey Corps got a real beating today huh? " 

Annie didn't smile. 

"They said it was a freak snow storm, most of them have frostbite and are probably going to lose a few fingers and toes but not everyone made it in time. They had frozen to die in less than a minute. Amazing how our little visitor survived out there alone. " 

Gurney after gurney passed the women and Ymir couldn't help stare at the bodies of their comrades. Practically  
human popsicles. A woman who was cocooned in a think wool blanket made eye contact with her, she looked a little familiar. Her eyes were filled with fear and begged for Ymir to come to her but it was too late. Annie had already started dragging her away. 

They walked by row after row of injured and or dead soldiers, all afraid of what would await them on the other side. Annie seemed normal but Ymir looked down with a gloomy expression replacing her usual tough persona. 

 

"Ah, now were all here finally, " Erwin stood next to the bed along with a nurse and an armed guard. Which made Ymir a little worried. 

"Ymir, meet Christa, she will be staying in your dorm until we can make room for her. " 

There was a petite woman sitting upright, her porcelain skin shinned under the infirmary gown that seemed to swallow her entire form. She looked up at the tall woman and smiled, Ymir couldn't believe how adorable she was. Christa leaned forward and held an open palm out toward her. "It's lovely to meet you Ymir. I hope we will be good friends. " That is where she lost her mind. 

As Erwin continued his introductions of each person in the room and how she would be living for the next few days  
until she is ready to finally get working in the vault, Ymir couldn't take her eyes off of her. Christa was completely gorgeous, almost to the point where Ymir thought she wasn't even real. 

" Ymir? uh..hello? " 

"Wait..what? " Ymir was snapped out of her trace by Erwin. 

He laughed and crossed his arms, " You're taking Christa back to your room? You are responsible for tending to her injuries and needs. I'll have someone else handle your laundry duty. " 

Christa raised an eyebrow at the woman, who was completely flushed in the face with embarrassment. 

The nurses worked to help her out the bed and into a wheel chair before pushing her towards Ymir, along with a whole cart of bandages and medicines for her to take with them. Everyone waved to them except Annie who was busy elbowing Mikasa in her rib cage and winking. 

"Well princess, are you ready to see your new life? " 

Christa nodded and gave another sweet smile in Ymir's direction.


	4. HIATUS

Sorry guys, school is really stressing me out so going on a mini hiatus, be back to writing around this weekend or next week. Hope you can understand. :)


End file.
